Suicide letter
by Lady Watson
Summary: • "De Draco para Ginny, com amor." Draco X Ginny.


**Uma carta de suicídio**. – _Draco/Ginny_.

Minha amada,

Eu não penso muito na maneira em como te perdi. Não costumo pensar nas minhas perdas, mais sim nas minhas conquistas. E você era a maior e permito-me dizer, a melhor delas. Eu estava afundando. Mergulhando no mais gélido mar. E você me salvou. Me puxou pra superfície desse mar e me aqueceu, de forma que eu não pude resistir quando tentei te negar para mim mesmo. Eu tentava, não vou mentir mais pra você. Tentei te negar até que eu não estivesse sóbrio o bastante para pensar por mim mesmo. Era algo que meu consciente me alertava, um pedacinho de sanidade que me fazia não perder meu foco. Era um brinquedo, no começo. Mais havia algo no meu subcosciente que me dizia que era melhor não resistir, por que eu me machucaria muito mais se negasse. Você me conhece, não é? Deve imaginar qual dos dois eu segui. E ainda tinha mais um problema: Meu corpo. Ele sim, não negava a qualquer toque, a qualquer beijo, uma palavra se quer sussurrada contra o meu pescoço e eu não tinha mais sanidade nenhuma, nem que meu consciente lutasse freneticamente por isso, nem assim. Nunca pensei em me envolver, nem nunca quis isso pra mim. Mais parecia inevitável que a palavra "minha" não saísse do meu pensamento. Você era minha e eu nunca gostei de dividir as coisas. Eu era como uma criança marrenta que não queria deixar seus amigos brincar com seu ilustre e novo brinquedo. Havia noites, que eu não conseguia dormir, por que seu cheiro ainda estava em mim e eu me perguntava se você sentia o mesmo que eu - estranhamente e sempre negando - sentia por você, mais então eu recobrava a consciência e me perguntava se o que eu estava pensando e principalmente fazendo era certo. Olha só pra mim, um monstro sem escrúpulos, que não sabia o que era certo e que por isso, perdeu a pessoa que ele mais amou na vida. E olha só pra você... Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas quando me pego pensando em você. E é irônico isso, por que hoje, quem chora sou eu. Você, tão delicada, tão ingênua. A pele branca, os cabelos, a boca rosada, tudo em você tinha uma sintonia perfeita. Eu não queria te machucar, acabar com a sua sanidade, não queria ter que acordar e me sentir o culpado por ultrapassar suas barreiras e violar sua castidade. Eu não poderia fazer isso contigo e muito menos comigo. Eu não me perdoaria. Então, te perdi. E eu sei que disse que não falaria de como eu te perdi, mais é necessário, só agora eu percebi, falar disso, por que assim poderei explicar o que eu senti quando fiz o que fiz. Eu te perdi por um erro, por um orgulho e um ego ferido meu. Nesse mesmo dia, em que senti meu mundo caindo aos poucos, vi você nos braços de outro, procurando amparo, procurando um carinho, até mesmo um amor, o qual eu não pude te dar. E então, meu mundo desabou da forma mais cruel e dolorosa quando teus lábios, pequenos e rosados, tocaram os lábios de outro homem. E isso foi a gota d'água pra mim. Nem que me cortassem, estrangulassem, nem que me dessem um tiro ou que praticassem comigo as mais dolorosas formas de tortura, nem assim, eu iria sentir o que eu senti quando vi você, o meu pequeno anjo, com os lábios colados ao de outro homem. Me permiti chorar, verdadeiramente e por um sentimento que eu já não negava mais, pela primeira vez na vida. Era pra mim estar no lugar daquele cara, mais eu sabia que só seria pior, então achei que seria melhor que eu sofresse a pior de todas as dores, do que você sofrer depois, uma dor muito pior que a minha. Por dias, tentei decidir o que fazer em relação a mim. Você estava feliz, eu acho. E então, com nada na minha mente, só acabei optando por uma coisa: Morte. Não quero lhe assustar, meu amor, mais era a saída mais fácil pra mim, entenda o meu lado, nosso romance não daria certo, nós dois estamos cansados de falar, ouvir e principalmente vivenciar isso, não é mesmo? Então, eu prefiro morrer a ter que ficar aqui sem você do meu lado. Nada doeria mais que isso. Então, entenda isso como um bom motivo pela minha morte. Entenda isso como uma forma de aliviar a dor que eu estava sentindo ao te ter longe de mim. E não derrame muitas lágrimas por mim, o que eu mereci era isso, eu já não mereço suas lágrimas, elas são demais pra mim. E não procure o meu corpo, por favor. Eu não quero que sua visão seja inundada por imagens que não lhe permitiriam dormir direito a noite. Só guarde com você este anel, que eu comprei a alguns meses atrás. Guarde com você, coloque-o no dedo e mostre-o para todos, diga que foi um presente de uma antigo amigo, ou que você comprou por que achou que o brilho deles se assemelhavam ao brilho do teu sorriso, por que foi exatamente nisso que eu pensei quando o comprei. Use este anel e estaremos juntos, pra sempre. Estou zelando pelo seu sono, caminho com você quando estais sozinha e te protejo quando sei que corres riscos. Idealize um anel que, dentro, contém meu coração. Jamais o perca, jamais o jogue fora, cuide-o, como cuidaria de um filho nosso. E seja feliz, meu amor.

Com todo o amor do mundo, do seu Draco.


End file.
